Interior shutters are typically hinged with mortised hinges that are connected to a wood or aluminum hanging strip which is in turn attached to the window casing.
For a typical interior shutter, the sides of the hinges show as well as the hinge pins. Also, the hanging strips prevent tilt-in-windows from pivoting inward as designed.